


Post-coital

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [175]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: ...is when Hux gets snuggly.





	

Hux doesn’t like the messier side-effects of their mutual enjoyment, but he also doesn’t like moving from the bed. A little towel for mopping up the worst of the dampness, and some wipes to slide over skin, and he’s content that he’s clean enough. 

Kylo doesn’t really care. He’s going to shower in the morning, anyway, and their sheets are changed daily, but as _Hux_ cares, he has to, in his own way.

Right now, they’re clean enough. Not perfectly spotless, but enough that Hux won’t wriggle to the ‘fresher in the middle of the night (except to piss), and so that will do. The lactic burn in his thighs is abating (the perils of vigorous sessions), but that spreading, glowing warmth is still there. 

Occasionally there’s a sadness right after, but they’ve sort of worked out how to avoid that: it’s plenty of cuddles, kisses, and soft words. Hux used to feel very guilty about their relationship, but that guilt fades daily, and Kylo feels better, too.

His lover’s eyes are fighting to stay open, and the time spent shut is increasing with every blink. His lips purse as if to beg for a permanent kiss, and his cheeks are rosy and warm from smiling. Kylo watches him, drinking in every detail, every flicker, every sigh, every smile. He runs the backs of his knuckles over his cheek, wondering how he got so lucky? How he got someone as beautiful, strong, clever, and fierce as this man? And how he got him to trust him enough to see him so vulnerable, so relaxed?

Hux’s knees bend very slightly, and touch his. Kylo’s other arm is under his pillow, and Hux has one wrist lying over Kylo’s hip. He’s in that dreamy, almost-asleep phase, where his thoughts scatter across the galaxy like stars: bright points, with long, dark pauses between. He’ll sleep, soon, but he’ll fight it every step of the way, desperate to cling onto the sweet kisses, even if he knows he can have more tomorrow. 

There’s a broken mumble, a promise and a whisper, and Kylo steals the sound of it from his lips. 

 _I love you too_. 

Hux drifts, and Kylo weaves himself around: soft armour, ready to cradle and care. Sleep comes for them both, and Kylo doesn’t fight it one bit.


End file.
